Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer
)]] Name: Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: playing softball, watching Supernatural, The Big Bang Theory, and other science fiction/fantasy television shows, and collecting plastic restaurant table numbers Appearance: Solid is a good adjective for Iselle. She weighs 172 pounds, which, at 5’6”, classifies her as overweight on the Body Mass Index. However, she is fairly muscular and appears somewhat fit to the casual viewer. Her Hispanic ancestry is very evident due to her olive skin tone and dark brown hair. Her straight, dark brown hair falls to the small of her back and is usually worn loose. However, during softball games, she wears her hair in looped French braided pigtails in order to keep it out of her face and out of the dirt. She has slightly almond shaped dark brown eyes that are accented by high cheek bones, thick eyelashes, and slightly arched eyebrows. Iselle has a broad, flattish nose that has a slight bump in the bridge. The bump was caused by a stray softball hitting her in the face when she was 10. When she is angry or frustrated, she has a tendency to flare her nostrils. She has full lips and a small mole on her right cheek near her nose. Iselle favors a casual and sporty look, wearing jeans, broken-in tennis shoes, and fitted t-shirts that flatter her curvy figure. During the winter, she proudly sports an Aurora High Letterman jacket. She is rarely without her cross necklace and diamond stud earrings which she removes only to play softball. On the day of the abduction, she was wearing a yellow v-neck t-shirt from Forever 21, denim capris held up by a black cotton belt, white Nike tennis shoes with white ankle socks, her silver cross necklace, and a black Velcro wristwatch. Biography: Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer, a Seattle native, is the oldest of Karin and Emily Ovalle-Vandermeer’s three children. Karin, a health teacher at a charter school, and Emily, a therapist who specializes in marriage and families, met while in college at the University of Washington-Seattle. After three years of dating, Karin and Emily had a commitment ceremony and both took the blended surname Ovalle-Vandermeer. A year later, thanks to artificial insemination and a sperm donor, Emily gave birth to Iselle. Two years later, Iselle’s brother, Adan, was born. Finally, five years later, Fabiola arrived to round out the family. Iselle has had a fairly average childhood and upbringing. Emily stayed home with the children and returned to work a part-time capacity once they were all school-aged. This allowed the family to have a very flexible schedule in order to accommodate all of the activities and sports the children were involved in. When Iselle was in first grade, Karin signed her up for t-ball after learning that several of Iselle’s friends were also joining. Iselle had a natural aptitude for the game and enjoyed playing, especially when her team was on a winning streak. This winning season began Iselle’s life-long passion for softball. Karin, who had played softball in college, approved of Iselle’s competitive nature and desire to be the best. Over the next year, the two would spend many hours playing catch and runs drills in order to build up Iselle’s skills. Karin encouraged Iselle’s drive to excel and win since she felt those desires would help Iselle succeed later in life. Emily worried about her daughter’s aggressiveness and short temper with herself and team mates when mistakes were made, but was placated when that behavior seemed limited to the softball field. In the spring, Iselle tried out for a position and earned a spot on one of the Seattle Fastpitch Club’s teams, a competitive travel organization. This organization was a good fit for the Ovalle-Vandermeer family. Both Iselle and her sister played for Seattle Fastpitch Club teams until Iselle reached high school and Fabiola stopped playing entirely. Iselle’s first coach often moved the girls into various positions on the field, trying to find the best fit for his players. Iselle was designated the team’s short stop because of the aggressive nature in which she charged the ball and her strong throwing arm. This remained her position for several years until one tournament when the regular catcher fell ill. Iselle was chosen to gear up and fill in for her teammate. She loved being the catcher because she was involved in every play and constantly in action, but was returned to her position the next day when her teammate recovered. That off-season, at Iselle’s insistence, Karin helped her daughter train to become a better catcher. Karin would have Fabiola practice pitching while Iselle would catch for her. She would also take Iselle to the batting cages and allowed her to practice catching pitches from the slowest machines while fully geared up. Iselle loved this type of training and would alternate between practicing her catching and batting skills. Her siblings also enjoyed Iselle’s batting cage practices at The Castle and encouraged their parents to take her as often as possible. They would come along and then go amuse themselves with the facility’s other offerings. Iselle stopped playing competitive travel softball once she entered high school but she has not stopped training year-round. This training, combined with her competitive nature, has earned her a spot on the Varsity softball team all four years that she has attended Aurora High School. She is the current co-captain of the Varsity softball team. Her ultimate educational goal is to attend “U-Dub”, as the University of Washington, Seattle is locally known, and major in sports medicine. Her best subjects are science, math, and P.E. but she struggles a bit with English. Being fairly blunt in nature, Iselle dislikes having to do the required readings and essays because she loathes having to do any sort of symbolic analyses. Currently, she has a high B average. While not the most popular girl at school, Iselle has a fair share of friends and acquaintances and seems comfortable with her social status. The Ovalle-Vandermeer household is a noisy and active place with three teenagers, two cats, and a ball python in residence. Because of Emily’s profession as a marriage and family therapist, she insists that the family eat dinner together on school nights. To encourage closeness within the family and to show their interest in their children’s lives, Iselle’s parents begin family meals with questions like ‘what was the best thing that happened to you today?’ Even guests are required to participate in the dinner discussion. Whenever possible, Iselle likes spend time with her parents watching Star Trek and Farscape on DVD. Science fiction is very popular in the Ovalle-Vandermeer household due to its inclusive nature and its tendency to provide societal commentary. Thursday night is The Big Bang Theory night at their home, and everyone does their best not to miss family viewing time. On Friday nights, the Ovalle-Vandermeer home is especially active since Iselle usually has some teammates over for dinner and to watch Supernatural together. When confronted by others about this hobby, she justifies her interest by discussing the interesting story arcs, superior acting, and extremely attractive nature of the leads. The family room often goes from silent to filled with laughter or angry jeers in the blink of an eye. After the show, Iselle and the other girls often go on an ice cream run and bring back treats for the entire family. Iselle is fond of restaurants and dining out, and she is especially proud of her extensive collection of plastic restaurant table numbers. The tags are proudly displayed on shelves around her room. Since she was ten, she has a made a habit of taking them whenever possible from any restaurant or diner that she has eaten in. Well aware of their child’s quirk, her mothers offset the cost of her acquisitions by providing larger tips so Iselle feels very little guilt over her illicit collection. Iselle writes the city, state, and date of visit on each tag, which can also be used as a map of sorts to track her softball travels and family vacations. The numbers also serve as pleasant reminders of the fun times and bonding opportunities she has experienced with friends, family, and teammates since those meals are usually communal affairs. Advantages: Iselle is fairly muscular and a quick sprinter over short distances. She has a very strong throwing arm and good accuracy with thrown objects even when under duress. Iselle is experienced at quickly reading situations and developing a plan of action. Disadvantages: Iselle’s competitive nature may cause her to refuse to back down or admit she is wrong in key situations. Her blunt attitude may alienate people when she needs them most. Designated Number: Female student No. 010 --- Designated Weapon: 5 foot hickory walking stick Conclusion: Hmm... G010 is competitive and she knows how to swing a stick around. She's blunt, which goes well with the type of trauma I see her inflicting. Yes, she could make something of herself. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by BetaKnight. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: BetaKnight Kills: Sven Olsen Killed By: Kathryn Nguyen Collected Weapons: 5 foot hickory walking stick (designated weapon) Allies: 'Alda Abbate, Kathryn Nguyen '''Enemies: 'Sven Olsen, Jaquilyn Locke '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia You can tell the threads that BetaKnight started with Iselle, because they're all named after episodes of Supernatural. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Iselle, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *You hit like a girl *After Practice V5: *Wendigo *The Doll's House *The Usual Suspects *Do You Know Who I Am? *Kill All Motherfuckers Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students